Camera Shy
by IsshiNene
Summary: "Eh? Nene's camera shy huh? Who would have thought!"


**AN:** This is my very first fanfic! I've never really considered myself a writer, but I thought I would give it a shot! Also, Japanese culture and dress is really complicated, so I tried my best. I hope no one gets offended by any inaccuracies…

 **#**

 **Camera Shy**

 **#**

"Nene-chan~."

"No."

"Oh, come on,"

"No."

"It'll be fun! The editor said it was a good idea."

"Isshi- Satoshi, why in the world did you even bring it up in the first place?" Nene let out with a sigh. She needed to remind herself that the small silver band on her finger was more than just jewelry; she was married now, and that meant she no longer wore the name Kinokuni anymore. _Isshiki Nene_. A whole new chapter of her life, one that included calling her knucklehead husband by his first name now.

"Don't be like that Nene-chan. This can be our grand debut as a married couple!" Satoshi cheered as he embraced his wife from behind. "What are you making?"

"Hey, be careful!" Nene yelped, startled by the action. "It's Kamameshi. Someone needs to do something with all the rice Yukihira-kun gave us from the wedding."

"Eh~ Kamameshi, I've never had Nene-chan's Kamameshi before! I can't wait!" The brunette paused before leaning over and whispering: "I also can't wait to see Nene-chan all dress up at the photo shoot" into her ear.

A cold shiver ran through her body, almost making Nene drop the knife at her husband's gesture. She hates how he can distract her so easily like that, with his annoying antics...(and sexy voice). Nene put down the knife on the board and pulled off Satoshi's arms.

"Why do you want me to go so badly? The invitation was sent to only you in the first place and I know you can hold your own. Why do you want me there?" Nene exasperatedly said.

"Why do I want you there? Isn't it obvious Nene-chan? You're my wife after all." Isshiki smiled. "Why don't you want to go? It's not like you're busy that day." He pouted.

Turning her attention back to the carrots, she contemplated whether she should answer the question. Ultimately deciding he wouldn't leave her alone until she did, Nene mumbled, "Because…"

" 'Because'...What?"

"Because" she began roughly before quieting herself again, "Because...I just...I don't like my picture being taken." She huffed in defeat.

Satoshi stared at her for a bit, as the silence was filled with the crunching sounds of carrots being chopped. Until the kitchen was filled with the sound of laughter. "Eh? Nene's camera shy huh? Who would have thought!"

"STOP IT! It's not funny!" Nene scolded.

Trying (and failing) to calm his fit of giggles, Satoshi countered "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just- You seemed fine during the wedding shoot. I couldn't even tell you were camera shy!"

Balling her fists in frustration, Nene turned towards Isshiki again. "That's different! And stop saying I'm camera shy! People just don't know how to take pictures properly! Like they always take it when I'm not looking or smiling. Or they always catch a glare off my glasses! Don't those idiots know not to use flash!" The green haired Soba queen ranted out before calming her flustered emotions. "Anyways, those photos aren't meant for anyone to see but us. Plus…" she hesitated, blushing a bit, "you were there with me."

Satoshi was taken aback. _Ah, only Nene-chan could make my heart flutter at the mention of some simple fact_ , he thought. Motivated by a new sense of confidence, Isshiki grabbed her hands in his, "Look, it'll probably be a small studio shoot, maybe one or two photographers maximum. Some really simple stuff. I promise we won't take any singles shots, okay? I won't leave your side." His pleading and sincere cerulean orbs pierced into her ruby ones. "So please, do this with me."

Closing her eyes, Nene sighed and bowed her head in submission, although not bothering to remove her hand from Satoshi's hold. 'When did she become so soft to his genuine emotions?' she thought. That's right, ever since she realized she was in love with the idiot. As her feelings slowly morphed from competitive envy to admiration and the desire to stand besides him, Nene eventually gave into her emotions. She couldn't say she regretted it though, her heart was filled with joy and love, even though the constant annoyance known as Isshiki Satoshi was present.

"Would it make you happy?" Nene questioned, looking up to him again.

"Yes, very much."

A pause hung in the air. "Okay fine. I'll do it. Just...just don't push it alright?" She sighed.

Satoshi beamed up at the response. "Really! Thank you Nene-chan! You won't regret it!" Before Nene could even respond, the bubbly brunette planted a short kiss on her stunned lips, hugged her, and raced back upstairs to reply to the confirmation email from the agency.

There stood a lost Nene, contemplating what she just got herself into as the beeping of the rice cooker echoed throughout the kitchen.

* * *

Oh, she regretted it...Majorly.

"Hey...Satoshi," Nene started, about to lose her cool, "what magazine is this for?" The couple, in heavy overcoats and boots, stood outside of the photoshoot observing the chaos before them.

"Ehe...Ah well you see Nene-chan…" He paused, not sure how to continue. "Um, have you heard of _Meshiagare_?"

" _Me_... _Meshi_... _MESHIAGARE_!" Nene nearly yelled (remembering she was in public) and in response all Isshiki could do was sheepishly smile at his mistake.

When the couple made their way through the freezing Kyoto painted in white from the snow fall, they had not arrived at a studio building like Nene had thought. In fact, quite the opposite. Here they were, making their way up into the mountains, until the taxi driver dropped them off at Kifune Shrine.

Nene all but stood at the entrance of the shrine, which on normal days would have been quiet and calm, but today was bustling with activity. However, not from tourists... _from staff_. Lights, photographers, assistants, editors, make-up artists, hair stylists, even a seamstress! Tents here, changing rooms there. _What in the world was going on!?_ Nene mentally exclaimed.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE SMALL WITH FEW PEOPLE!" The normally composed culinary master was nearly losing it.

 _I'm in a dream aren't I? This isn't real._ Now don't get Nene wrong, she was never a stranger to the spotlight or the performing arts. Whether all eyes were on her executing difficult cooking techniques or performing the intricate movements of traditional dance, Nene thrived showing off the skills she had diligently honed. Keyword: diligently honed. She hated aspects of her life where she didn't have full control, and her appearance was one of them. It's not that Nene was particularly ashamed of her looks, it's just that every so often she would feel a bit...self conscious (much to Isshiki's dismay.) And there is nothing like a giant camera in your face ready to expose every flaw you have.

" _Meshiagare?_ Really you idiot!? Of course I've heard of them, EVERYONE HAS! They are the biggest cooking magazine in Japan!"

"Well you see…" Satoshi began, not really knowing how to save himself now. "The way the email put it made it seem like it was a small operation. I guess they consider this pretty low scale…" He trailed off, and with good timing too, because the lead photographer was making his way to the two.

"Ah! Isshiki-sama, Kino- I apologize, Isshiki Nene-sama. I am Honda Shota, your photographer today. First, let me congratulate you both on the marriage. Thank you so much for joining us today. We are sort of behind schedule so, if I could get Satoshi-sama over in this tent for wardrobe, and Nene-sama here with Yamaguchi-san for makeup that would be great!"

Before the two could speak, they were being dragged off to their respected locations. "You're going to pay for this." Nene shot him a glare as she followed the woman. Satoshi, in response, could only mouth an apology. He began to quietly worry for Nene, as he noticed the glimmer of fear in her cold and angry eyes.

* * *

As the newlywed husband waited for the seamstress to finish sewing in the kamon on his haori, Isshiki Satoshi did his best to keep his mind off of his wife. All jokes and teasing aside, he was really beginning to feel concerned about her.

Deciding small talk would best keep his mind occupied, he started to question the hair stylist who was currently trying to tame his curls.

"Suzuki-san, why did the editor choose Kifune shrine? Quite random in a place like Kyoto. Although, it's beautiful from what I saw."

"They're doing a special on the Kaiseki restaurants in Kibune for the next issue." The stylist said. "This shrine is also for the goddess of water and rain. It's very important for the people in the food industry to pay their respects here.

"Oh, I see."

"Actually, now that I think about it, this location is not random at all. Everything really seemed to come together for this issue, even the fact that Isshiki-sama had just married perfectly fits with Kifune Shrine!"

"What do you mean?" Satoshi inquired, turning his head in curiosity.

"Ah, please don't move Isshiki-sama."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Isshiki replied. "But really, what do you mean?"

"Eh? You don't know? The god who presides over marriage is enshrined here. Lovers come here to pray for good marriage! How romantic isn't it?" Suzuki exclaimed.

 _Ha, yeah good marriage._ Isshiki thought. _I'd be lucky if Nene doesn't want to kill me later._ So much for not trying to think about her.

Meanwhile, in the tent across from his, Nene was getting ready to put on her kimono.

"What's it like being married, Isshiki-sama?" the younger stylist asked as she was fixing Nene's hair.

Despite all the built up wrath and irritation, Nene maintained her calm mask. And although she wanted to spout all sorts of curses towards Isshiki, she reminded herself that she must stay composed.

"It's fine I guess." She stated deadpanned.

"Oh come on Isshiki-sama, how did you manage to tie down one of the most sought out bachelors in the culinary world?" The stylist teased. She wasn't wrong though. To every woman's eyes, he was the perfect partner; to every parent's, the perfect son-in-law. The looks. The grace. The talent. He had it all. But of course no one knew of how extremely irritating and lazy he could be.

"I think the real question is how he managed to convince me to marry him." Nene scoffed.

"You two really are cute together though! Marriage must be great! You have such a bridal glow, Nene-sama! Ah, I can't wait to get married someday."

Nene couldn't help but blush at the comment, "Thanks."

* * *

It was freezing.

By the time Nene had finished her preparations, the sun was about to set and the lantern path was illuminated.

Satoshi who was already waiting at the top of the steps stood idly, watching the snow softly fall from the sky until the sound of footsteps on the stone path caught his attention, and boy did she keep his attention. Nene's zori sandals softly clicked as she ascended, trying her best to not drag her uchikake on the ground as much as possible.

He was honestly speechless. Unlike Nene, who had seen Satoshi in a kuro montsuki plenty of times, including during the ceremony, Satoshi had never seen her in such an elaborate (and expensive) kimono except for their wedding day. During the ceremony, Nene had opted for a traditional shiromuku; a pure beauty in white. However, today struck a different chord. The vibrant red uchikake with striking gold embroidery drew all eyes to the bride in the snow covered shrine. Her hair was up in a neat low bun with matching gold pins and ruby hair pieces to complete the look. Her doll like complection appeared as fair as the snow and it looks like she traded her glasses for contacts.

To put it simply, she was stunning.

As she approached the top, Isshiki, breaking his daze, came down a couple of steps and lent his hand, thanking the assistants for their help.

Her eyes, which had been concentrated on the snow covered ground the entire time looked up to finally meet his. Unlike what he was expecting: anger, irritation, intents of murder, Satoshi was met with her fear and unsteadiness. She took his hand as they walked up the rest of the way together.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling small tremors from her hand, noticing it was due to more than just the winter frost.

"I'm fine." She said, cringing at the slight quiver in her voice. _Lies_

"Okay, can you two come a bit closer?" The two stood side-by-side...like soldiers. "No, come on a bit closer you two! Yeah like that. Nice, nice!" The lead photographer yelled as they awkwardly shuffled closer. "Okay now Nene-sama, I need for you to turn your body a little, no wait too much! Ah alright good, good. Satoshi-sama, hold her a bit more."

Not only was this extremely embarrassing to be this "lovey-dovey" in public, but the shear sounds of the shutter and flash made her blanch.

"Nene-sama, please relax your face a bit more. No, now you look like your frowning. Try to look more calm and mature, but youthful and in love at the same time!"

 _How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

The gust of cool air did nothing to help Nene's already stiff and shaking body. It was getting increasingly difficult to stand on the uneven stones in her sandals. She shifted her weight a bit too much and almost slipped until he caught her.

Unaware of what was really happening, one of the photographers shouted "Yes! Like that! Nene-sama like that! Copy Satoshi-sama's expression!"

Nene turned her face towards Isshiki as he caught her, and behind the warm smile he offered her, she could see the fear and worry in his eyes as well. Fear and worry _for her_.

"I don't want to force you to do this, Nene." He whispered seriously, clearly seeing through her facade.

"I'm fine, Quit worrying." She turned away as her face reddened.

"I'm serious. If you want this to stop, just tell me. I can talk to the editor."

"...There's no need." She whispered back. "Besides, we're way to far in to get out now."

He paused before leaning in closer. "If that's the case then, you need to relax more. Lower your shoulders a bit."

"I'm trying." she pressed.

"Forget anyone is here, it's just us okay? Pretend it's like one of your shoujo mangas or romance books you read."

"I don't read shou-wah!" Before she could finish, Satoshi pulled her towards him by her waist, making her lose her center of balance until she caught her hand on his chest. He swiftly place his hand delicately on her arm as his other hand cradled her lower back.

"Just keep your eyes on me." He added in a low voice.

"Perfect! PERFECT! Just like that you guys! Amazing!" The lead photographer shouted, even with some woos in the background from the staff. But Nene could hear none of that as she found herself lost in those deep cerulean pools.

This continued for awhile. Short instructions. Soft holds. Delicate caresses. A hand here, A lean there. But the passionate intensity in the lovers eyes conveyed more in one look than a thousand words.

And surprisingly enough, it was Nene who cracked the first smile. Maybe it was just the freezing weather, or the help of some god, or simply his own reassuring words that gave her a sudden burst of courage to lead him this time in a pose. She grabbed his hands and turned herself to face him, urging him to follow suit. The wooden entrance framed the two as the soft backlight illuminated the couple. At this gesture, Satoshi broke his intense expression and laughed, not at her but with her.

 _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._ Nene thought.

* * *

"Ah, I got kichi (blessing)! No serious illnesses and my lucky direction is west! I guess it's good we're moving to Kyoto." Satoshi cheered as he placed his omikuji in the water. "Wow Nene-chan! You got daikichi (great blessing)!"

"Mm" Nene nodded. "My lucky direction is west too I guess. I see our family's business should be fine this year as well."

The photo shoot had finished and the magazine staff had already cleaned up and gone back. The two had changed out of their traditional attire and by then, it had already gotten pretty late.

"Hey, what does it say about love? Mine says I need to hold onto what's in front of me. I guess that means you Nene-chan huh!?" Satoshi proclaimed.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" She stuttered. "It says it's times to advance forward in your partnership…" She trailed off realizing what she just brought up.

"Eh? You mean children? I wouldn't mind starting a family with you, Nene~." He teased, finding amusement in her embarrassment.

"Sh...Shut Up! What are you even saying!?"

After the couple offered their prayer, the two made their way back down the steps towards the station. Nene, who was slightly behind her husband paused her movements. Noticing she stopped, Isshiki turned around a couple of steps in front of her. "I'm only going to say this once, but, thank you for today."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her sincere formality. "You were amazing today…" He smiled at her proudly. "I should be thanking you." Those honest eyes again had returned, the ones from the photo shoot. But this time, softer. "Come on, let's go home." He said as he extended his hand.

 _Great blessing, huh? Maybe so…_ she smiled. "I'm still really angry at you though."

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Woah ho! Eishi come look at this!" Rindou called.

"Eh? Is that Isshiki and Kinokuni on the front?" Eishi exclaimed holding the newest issue of _Meshiagare_. "The Union of East and West! The Future of Traditional Japanese Cooking Lies With This Couple!" The former first seat read aloud.

"Pretty ain't it? And it's Isshiki now, not Kinokuni." Rindou remarked. _You've come a long ways, both of you._ She couldn't help but smile at the photo of the two love birds. "Hey Eishi, why don't we do a photo shoot too!?"

"What? You know I don't like cameras!"

 **#**

 **AN:** Ah I never though fluff was so hard to write...BUT IT WAS! Nene's tsuntsun character also gave me a hard time so I'm sorry if she appears a bit OCC. However, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it too!


End file.
